Belonging
by mistressbabette51
Summary: This one shot was written with these prompts: Star Wars, Anakin/Padme, and multiple other prompts. The story is set at the end of Ep. 2, Attack of the Clones.


Author's Notes: Here's my last Porn Battle XI story guys, and even though I enjoyed writing about my other PB couples, I'm glad I saved this one for last because they're just so tragic and sad. Well, this story is not sad or tragic, but it is before Anakin went all 'Vader' on her. Come on now, this is me here. Anyway, I never expected to be drawn into the PB at all, but I'm happy I did it, if it broadened my shippy writing, which it did! Ok, enough rambling, read on, and I hope you like it and please read and review. Thanks!:D

**Porn Battle XI prompts: Star Wars, Anakin Skywalker/Padmé Amidala, [any], dominance, acceptance, tradition, refusal, lost, adventure, hesitant, space, pretending, deja vu, overheated**

~o~o~

_Belonging_

_On Padme's ship on route to Naboo:_

Padmé tried to concentrate on her shuttle's destination, her home planet of Naboo, but she could feel Anakin's eyes on her back, it burned through her and she had no choice but to turn and look at him. She shouldn't have done that because there it was the look that always sent shivers of desire through her body as if he knew exactly what she was thinking and feeling. It was exciting and un-nerving all at once.

A lot had happened since their near death experiences over the past several weeks. Not only had they declared their love for each other, well she had declared her love, Anakin had yet to do that, but she knew how he felt about her, because it was in every look and touch he gave her like now, but that did not stop her from wanting to hear the words.

She took a deep breath and turned back to the steering of the ship, and decided to try and get him open up about his feelings. Anakin was very introverted, holding everything inside which wasn't a good thing, especially in his line of work. Those feelings could manifest themselves at the wrong time and place.

She decided it was best she not look at him during their conversation so her heart wasn't racing as it usually did when he looked at her. "Anakin?" Her voice was breathless she realized, annoyed with herself.

"Yes, my love?" he replied still staring at her.

"I meant what I said in the arena the other day," she said hoping he would open up.

"I know you did," he replied.

This was not going to be easy as she turned to face him then, but the ship dipped off course for a moment without her hands on the wheel.

"Padmé, what are you doing?" Anakin grabbed onto the co-pilot's wheel so the ship would stay on course.

She stood up then, hands on hips and glared at him. "Anakin, we need to talk, put the ship on auto-pilot for a while."

"Alright, Padmé, you seem upset, what is it?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"You have no idea, do you?"

"Well, no, I don't, tell me what it is," he asked and stood up and came closer.

Padmé looked down at her shoes, her heart raced and would not obey her, as she steeled herself against him, and decided to get right to the point, and raised her eyes to his face. "Do you love me, Anakin?" It was a simple question that required a simple answer, but knowing him, nothing was ever that simple.

"What kind of a question is that, you know I do," he replied wondering what she was getting at. He touched her cheek with his left hand as he realized he still had to get use to his new metal hand. "Don't you remember, I confessed my love for you that first night in Naboo."

"You said a lot of things that night, Anakin, but the one thing I wanted and needed to hear." She touched his chest. "Will you say it now?"

He smiled understanding. "I forget sometimes you're an old-fashioned girl, but ... I'll say it and not because you asked me to; it's because ... I've always loved you Padmé from the moment we met and I'll love you until the day I die... which reminds me ..." He got down on one knee then, pulled out a ring from his pocket and held it up to her. "Will you marry me, Padmé?"

Padmé was truly shocked at that question. "Marry you?" She wasn't sure if they should do that even though her heart was soaring into the heavens and her eyes filled with tears.

"We love each other, don't we? We can't fight it anymore Padmé, we belong together; I know this without a shadow of a doubt. Tell me you know it too."

"Oh, Ani," she whispered as she stared at his face and then back at the beautiful ring.

"Say yes," he smiled at her shining eyes with such hope and love on his face.

She couldn't resist him anymore; she had tried so hard to resist him, but it just wasn't possible. "Yes, Ani, I'll marry you," she finally replied as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Anakin was overjoyed at her answer, as he put the ring on her finger and took her into his arms holding her close and then he kissed her sweet mouth, slowly at first as not to frighten her, but he knew he had to rein in his feelings because at a moment like this, he wanted nothing more than to rip off her clothes so they could become one in body and spirit. His body and mind were becoming increasingly aroused by their moans of desire, hungry kisses and sweet caresses.

Padmé was loosing control, his kisses were so sweet and loving, his hands were everywhere at once pulling her closer to him; they could not get close enough. Anakin pulled back after a few minutes and pulled her against him, and tried to catch his breath and gain some semblance of control. "I want you," he whispered his meaning clear.

She couldn't think of a reason for them to wait. She looked up into his face and smiled. "I want you too."

He picked her up then and took her to her private chamber, and instructed the guards to watch over the ship for a few hours. The chamber door closed and locked behind them.

He sat her down and turned her around so her back was to him and slowly began to undress her while kissing every part of her body that was revealed to him; the back of her neck, her throat, her shoulders and when she was completely naked, his arms criss-crossed her body as he realized how small and fragile she felt in his arms, but she wasn't not really. She was strong and agile in body and mind. Then, his good hand kneaded her breast and the other squeezed her hip careful not to hurt her. "Tell me if I hurt you," he whispered in her ear.

In answer to him, she took his metal hand and kissed each finger slowly. Anakin was surprised that he could feel her kisses; a slight tingling sensation delighted his senses and he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling.

Padmé turned around then and helped him remove all his clothes. "My turn," she said and smiled at his teasing eyes. All too soon, they were on the bed facing each other. She smoothed his hair away from his face, suddenly serious. "I love you, Anakin, I always will; no matter what happens, remember that."

He pulled her into his arms and tried to reassure her. "I love you too so very much and I won't forget, I promise." He had to have her as he placed an open-mouthed kiss to the side of neck. She sighed and leaned back to give him more access. "Oh, Ani," she breathed getting more and more excited by his kisses. This is what she'd been waiting for ... longing for, she admitted to herself. Anakin groaned at her responses as her hand made its way to his erection. He kissed her hard then as passion burst to sweet life between them, her arms were around his neck and she held him tightly to her feeling weak with desire. His hand roamed over her curves and then he touched her there, his fingers moving over her folds that were slick with desire for him.

"Anakin!" She gasped when his finger slid smoothly inside her body. His mouth consumed her cries as he continued to caress her from within. Padmé wove her fingers into his hair and clutched him to her, sobbing her need for him. He had to have her, as he pressed gently against her opening easing his way inside. He closed his eyes in pleasure as her liquid heat enveloped him, but then his eyes snapped open realizing he couldn't go any further and had to stop for a moment. "This will hurt for a moment, sweetheart."

Padmé squeezed her eyes shut. "I know, go ahead," she held her breath and gritted her teeth.

He smiled at her and kissed her to help her relax, and she wiggled a little encouraging him to press a little deeper, and then he pushed forward and broke through her membranes for the first time. Padmé whimpered for a moment but did not cry out. "Are you alright, sweetheart," Anakin asked concerned, as he kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry," he said when she didn't say anything for a moment.

His hips remained still allowing her time to adjust to him and rained more kisses across her face, trying to shift her focus. A lone tear slipped down her cheek and he kissed it away. He continued to kiss her and dipped his tongue inside her mouth and she eagerly kissed him back moaning softly. Her hands began to explore his body again caressing him and responding to him again.

Padmé felt the fire burn low in her belly and it grew hotter as Anakin pulled out a little then slowly pressed back into her. He repeated the motion over and over again and she moaned loudly then, in pleasure this time, he was certain. The words were there and he had to say them again. "I love you so much."

The discomfort was gone, Padmé realized as she began that climb toward climax and Anakin was with her every step of the way, as she clung to his shoulders as his rhythm increased, riding the crest of his passion.

"Ani!" She cried out as her climax burst upon her, washing over her in waves. He continued to kiss her drawing out the sweetness of their lovemaking for long moments. He slowly left her body, rolled to his back bringing her with him and held her close to his side.

"Are you alright, Padmé?" He had to ask as he stroked her arm and kissed her temple.

Padmé sighed against his chest and held him tighter. "I'm alright; you were wonderful and so very patient with me. Thank you Anakin."

He couldn't seem to stop saying it now. "I love you, Padmé," he fervently said again.

She leaned up on her elbow to look at him and shook her head at him and smiled. "Just so you know, I'll never tire of you saying that to me."

He smiled back and waited. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"You started it, now it's your turn," he said and smiled.

"Oh, Ani, what am I going to do with you?"

He knew what he wanted from her. "Just ... love me ... forever," he replied suddenly very serious.

She smoothed his hair behind his ear, touched his cheek, his lips and then his chin. "No worries on that score." She pulled his head down and just before their lips met, she replied. "I love you Anakin Skywalker."

_The end!_

~o~o~

A/N: My first loosing my virginity love scene. *heee* How was it for you! *smiles* Tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are love! :D


End file.
